particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Jacobson
The House of Jacobson is an aristocratic family in Mordusia. Family History The House of Jacobson had been in existence for many years before it became a part of the official nobility. In 2795, George Jacobson, then a major in the Mordusian military, was knighted by Edward III of Luthori & I of Mordusia along with six other soldiers for brave actions while on duty. No one actually knows what George did to be knighted as the mission he was on was top secret and remains so to this day. Upon being knighted George went back to his family and began to establish a series of successful businesses in his hometown of Cormorant. In 2859, at the age of 74 George was recognized for his successful ventures by William IV of Luthori & I of Alduria & Mordusia with the title of Count of Cormorant. With this title came the duties of running the city itself. George, being old and unable to perform his duties, established an electoral system in which he, and his family, would still officially run Cormorant, if they so desired but none have, but the actual duties would be delegated to an elected official. Over the years the family began to gain recognition for being a family of good lawyers. Adam Francis, the grandson of George was the first to become a lawyer and every first son after him would become a lawyer. Arguably the most successful lawyer in the family was Victor Andrew I. He was well known for having a 99 percent conviction rate as Cormorant's City Prosecutor and was responsible for the elimination of organized crime in Cormorant. Victor Andrew II, while being very well known as a lawyer, has become more famous for creating the Libertarian Monarchist Party. Victor Andrew II, by marrying Julie von Becklenburger, has also gained the title of Earl of Kingston for the House of Jacobson. John Jacobson led the House to continued political success. He again gained the Viceroy-ship and led the Libertarian Monarchist Party the same as his father. He detracted from his father's total aristocratic family view by marrying a commoner, Ashley Buford, whom he met while working for Gray & Newman. Use of Title as Name With the continued strength of the House of Jacobson in Mordusia, the family has taken to using their title as the Dukes of Adubura in their name. Beginning with George III the members of the family are called "(insert first name) of Adubura" or "(insert first name), Duke (or Duchess) of Adubura." With the advent of this practice the family has basically stopped using its name except in official documents regarding either elections or to distinguish themselves from previous families that held the Duchy. Family Line The line Head of the House are as follows (only using the direct lineage of passing of title): *George I - b.2770 (2795-2866) *David - b. 2801 (2866-2882) *Adam Francis - b. 2841 (2882-2916) *George II - b. 2889 (2916-2958) *Victor Andrew I - b. 2920 (2958-2990) * Victor Andrew II - b. 2960 (2990-3024) * John - b. 2990 (3024-3056) * George III - b. 3016 (3056-3071) * Thomas - b. 3036 (3071-3124) * Thomas II - b. 3065 (3124-3144) * Albert - b. 3104 (3144 - 3159) * George IV - b. 3135 (3159-Present) Category:Nobility Category:House of Jacobson Category:Mordusian people